divinityfandomcom-20200222-history
Rune Handles
Rune Handles is a quest that involves grabbing and pulling things all around the great city of Aleroth in Divinity II: Flames of Vengeance. __TOC__ Description Don't let the rune handles fool you. You are in fact pulling buttons. If you can manage these simple feats using your left or your right you will receive treats that are sure to delight. After pulling those buttons go to the Dragon Statue near the Prancing Seahorse on Lanilor Lane and talk to it. The statue will give three names and select them as in the same as on the wall. After giving the correct answers the statue will disappear and a gate will open on the ground to enter the Maxos Shrine. So says Maxos. This quest is optional (see Notes, below) if you're willing to cheat, or already know the answers to the Dragon Statue's questions. However, you must visit the shrine to obtain the Maxos Bracelet relic for Clue V of the main plot quest To Find a Wizard. Objective Pull rune handles that are scattered throughout the city. There are five in all. Consult Valeri after you are done to receive the proper answers to access the Maxos Shrine. Walkthrough Visit each location to reveal the proper runes. Return to the rune indicators on the path to Lanilor Lane and ask Valeri to translate each rune. Use translations he provides to answer the questions asked by the Dragon Statue. 1st Rune Handle Rune button1 location.png Rune button1.png The first rune handle is located on Lanilor Lane, opposite the Prancing Seahorse door. 2nd Rune Handle Rune button2 location.png Rune button2.png The second rune handle is located on the path to Lanilor Lane, right before the rune indicators. 3rd Rune Handle Rune button3 location.png Rune button3.png The third rune handle is located on the wall next to the Sewer Tunnels entrance in Crow's Nest. 4th Rune Handle Rune button4 location.png Rune button4.png The forth rune handle is located on a wall next to a water fountain in Crow's Nest, near the eastern corner of Decimus' House. 5th Rune Handle Rune button5 location.png Rune button5.png The fifth and last rune handle is located in the Great Market district, on the back wall near the Ministry where you first appeared in Aleroth after your battle in the Hall of Echoes. It is obscured by a plant, making difficult to see. Valeri Check with Valeri for the results once you have handled the task. Ask him to recite the rune from left to right and commit them to memory. Dragon Statue Dragon statue location.png Statue.jpg After speaking to Valeri to obtain the proper reading of the rune, visit the Dragon Statue and recite the order. (Kitten, Totem, Totem, Maxos, Kitten) Locations The map shows the location of each rune handle in the order of indicators. Runes do not need to be pulled in order. Green indicates rune location, orange quest NPCs, and blue the finishing quest location. Quest NPCs Valeri Images Runes_complete.png|Complete Set of Runes Rewards Quest rewards: *6211 exp, 1300 gold, and 1 skill book *Two choices of: 3105 exp, 1300 gold, 1 creature part, 1 formula, 2 gems, 1 jewelry, 15 ore, or 5 potions Other rewards: *You may now access the Maxos Shrine (the entrance appears directly in front of the statue). Notes Correctly answering the questions to access the Maxos shrine completes the quest. However, this quest is not required to access the shrine if the proper answers are already known to the player. Pulling the handles after gaining access to the shrine results in short cutaway showing the lighting of a rune, but does not activate the quest. Thus, this quest is marked as optional. The quest can be completed by pulling only one handle and answering the questions correctly. The resulting reward is the same. Category:Divinity II quests Category:Divinity II: Flames of Vengeance Quests Category:Aleroth Quests